


The Apartment

by Symone_Nicole



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Forced Submission, I suck a tagging, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shameless Smut, Smut, i suck at summaries, non-con, sex slaves, there is plot too, ukeKagami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symone_Nicole/pseuds/Symone_Nicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have you decided which merchandise you will be purchasing tonight, Akashi-sama?" A man in an all black suit and wearing a plain white mask asks as he approaches the table of five men.</p><p>"Yes," Akashi states as he places down his martini glass.</p><p>"Which one will you be buying tonight?"</p><p>"The virgin," Akashi answers as he looks at the unconscious man on display in the last mirror case.</p><p>"What an excellent decision," the masked man states as he snaps his fingers, "it will cost five billion and four hundred million yen. How will you be paying this evening?"</p><p>"We will be paying with checks," Akashi states as he and the other four men pull out their check books. They all fill out a check, each of them writing down nine hundred million. After they filled out their checks they each handed it to the masked man.</p><p>The masked man snaps his fingers, "your new purchase will be available to take home shortly." He states before he walks away and the five sat there as they watched the unconscious man being taken away from the glass box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. For Every Action there are Consequences

Kagami Taiga wakes up on silk white sheets intertwined around his entire body.  His eyes flutter open, adjusting to the brightly lit room as he attempts to move across the sheets. He opens his mouth but no words come out as he rubs his throat.  His hand freezes as it lands on a thick, dark brown leather collar. 

 

He frantically looks around the room as he tries to lift up his body but he gains no grounds.  In a desperate attempt, he tries to move his legs in hope to untangle them from the soft sheets.  In his thrashing, he can hear the clanking of metal echoing in the room.

 

“What the hell,” his raspy voice mumbles while pulling on the on the collar. After rustling around he finally frees his lower half from the clingy sheets.  He sees another thick dark brown cuff around his left ankle, attached to a long metal chain. 

 

His eyes widen dramatically as he looks around the room.  His eyes roam around the white bed sheets, the dark brown wooden frame of the bed, which looks like it has scratch marks, the dark green walls with simple black and white photos displayed in black frames. He spots the dark brown wooden door right across from the bed and he moves his legs closer to him, the chain clanking as his left leg curls up closer to his body. 

 

Kagami gathers near the edge of the bed, pulling more of the cold hard metal chain closer to him.  He pulls the chain up onto the bed, sees the long length of the chain. He looks down at the wooden floors as his right foot touches down, the cold touch sends a shiver through his naked body, his left foot touches down the floor and he attempts to stand. A sudden pain sends up through his spine from his waist and he falls loudly on the floor. The metal chain clanks loudly as it lands near him. 

 

Kagami groans as he rubs his waist and he attempts to stand up again but he continuously losses his footing only to collapse on the cold wooden floor.  He picks himself up on all fours and his eyes widen as he hand went to his bare behind and felt a liquid pouring down his forcefully taken entrance. He brings the liquid to his face and his eyes widen once he saw the thick white opaque liquid on his large tan hands. 

 

He leans up on his knees and he looks down his entire body. 

Hickies cover his body from his neck all the way down to his legs. A large hand-print style bruise on each side of his hip, starting out a light purple but it turns into a dark purple and black in the center. His eyes start to tear up as he looks at the state of his body, “I need to get out of here,” he mumbles to himself. He looks down at the large chain around him and he lifts the cold metal in his hand.

 

The dark brown wooden door opens up suddenly and Kagami heads snap towards the now open door and his fierce red eyes meet a soft yellow, honey eyes. 

 

“Ah, he is awake Akashicchi,” the blonde male calls out into the door. “You must have been so confused to have woken up alone,” the blond male states as he advances towards Kagami while flicking his hair and smiling brightly at the naked male. Kagami starts to scoot back while holding onto the chain until his back hit the frame of the bed. 

   “Don’t be so afraid,” the stranger says as he continues to smile while bending down to Kagami’s level. “You must have tried to walk,” he stated as he observes his face, “but you fell because of your sore hips right? Next time call for one of us.” The man reaches his hand out in an attempt to caress Kagami’s face until it is harshly batted away. 

 

   “Do not… touch… me,” Kagami was hardly able to say with a strained voice as he stared the bright honey colored eyes down.

 

   The grin that was plaster on the man quickly vanishes into a frown, “I’m deeply hurt,” he whimpers as he rubs his hand.

 

   “Don’t suffocate it,” a different voice calls out and Kagami glances at the door to see a tall man with green hair, black glasses and the fingers of his left hand taped. “It properly doesn’t even remember last night from the drugs,” he states as he looks away from Kagami’s gaze.

 

   “Drugs,” is all that Kagami could get out before he grabbed his achy throat.

 

   “Nothing too serious,” the tall man with glasses states as he pushes up the black spectacles. He notices Kagami grabbing at his throat. 

“Move Kise,” he orders as he walks over towards Kagami.  He also bends down to Kagami’s level, “open up wide,” he demands as only dark red eyes stared daggers at him. “Don’t be so difficult. I am a doctor.”

 

   Kagami slowly opens his mouth and Midorima went to touch his chin, which Kagami flinches away from the much-unwanted touch, but Midorima grabs the chin in his hand as he looks at the other's throat.  He suddenly releases the chin and stands up and heads towards the door, “just give it some water for now.” 

 

   “He’s thirsty?” A different voice rang in Kagami’s ear.

 

   “Yes, Akashi,” the green haired male stated as a new one came and stand beside him. He has bright red hair, an elegant face, and bright red eyes. 

 

He gives Kagami a soft smile, “I hope you slept well Taiga,” he states as he pulls a chain away from his neck revealing a golden key. Akashi takes the chain away from his neck as he bent down towards Kagami’s curled up left leg. His warm hands touch Kagami’s leg as Kagami glared at the man and he rotated the leather cuff until a small keyhole was seen, which is attached to the bottom of the cuff.  He inserts the key and turns it. The large chain clicks open as he removes the chain. 

 

“Let’s get you some water,” Akashi states as he turns his eyes to the bigger male, who is weak and sprawled out on the wooden floor.

 

 Akashi reaches out to touch Kagami faces and he quickly turns away from the touch.  The man, his captor,  sighs as he forces Kagami to look at him, “we won’t be having that again,” he states as he glares into Kagami’s eyes.  

 

Akashi reaches into his pocket with his free hand and pulls out a very nice dark brown leash. “It is Italian leather,” he states as he moves it towards the collar on the other's neck.  Kagami’s eyes widen as he attempts to turn his head away opening his mouth but the words that came out were too soft to be heard.  Akashi harshly turns his head towards him. “Be obedient Taiga,” he demands as he attaches the leash to the metal loop of the collar. 

 

Akashi stands up holding the leash in his hand, “come, Taiga," He demands as he continues to walk away until he is stopped in his path.  He looks behind him to see Kagami’s head pulled towards him but his body not moving towards him, “I commanded you to come, Taiga. I expect you to obey me.” He nudges on the leash but  Kagami does not budge his body.

 

“Alright then,” Akashi responds to the silent resistance as he turns his head away and continues to walk, forcefully pulling Kagami along across the wooden floors.  Kagami eyes widen and his face quickly turns a deep shade of red as Akashi pulls him along through the bedroom as the other two man just stared at him with hungry eyes. His eyes tear up from the pain and he opens his mouth, an attempt to yell but all that came out was a very strange, hoarse sound.

 

   Akashi continues to pull the bigger male as he attempted to get on his fours to ease the pain of the wooden floor rubbing against his skin. Right outside the bedroom was a hallway, leading to the kitchen that had a counter which separates it from the living room. There are two other males in the living room, both of them sitting on a black leather couch. One of them is looking at the tv with eyes that scream boredom, he had dark blue hair and beautiful dark skin. The second male, with long purple hair, was huge as he sat there eating a bag of chips.  They both turn their eyes towards Akashi and once those dark blue and purple eyes landed on Kagami they showed an undying hunger.

 

   “Ah, so he is awake,” the man with dark blue hair states as he stretches on the couch.

 

   “Yes, and he is thirsty,” Akashi responds as he glances down at Kagami.  He smiles when he sees him on his hands and knees.

 

   Kagami looks at the giant at the end of the couch as the purple-haired man just glances over his body but he doesn’t say a word. 

 

   “Let’s get you some water, Taiga,” Akashi calls out to him while tugging on the collar.  Kagami reluctantly follows. 

Akashi walks towards the nice kitchen, he stops at a nice tall counter.  Kagami reaches for the barstools to pull himself up to take a seat until Akashi harshly tugs on the collar and shakes his head at Kagami. “Not yet. Your water is down here for you.”

 

   Akashi takes a step aside allowing Kagami to see the very nice dog bowl on the floor that has his name painted on it, very elegantly. 

 

“Drink up, Taiga,” Akashi states as he looks down at him. Kagami glares up at Akashi as he sits down on his bare bottom and looks away from Akashi only to see the gaze of the other four males in the room. 

 

“When I tell you to drink,” Akashi states as he roughly pulls on the leash causing Kagami’s face to land on the cold floor, “you will drink.”

 

Kagami glares up at the man as he leans his body up. He lifts his hand displaying the middle finger he held out. “Bastard,” he sneers even though it was hoarse they were still able to hear him.

 

   “Such a dog you are,” Akashi calls out sweetly as he bends down and removes the leash from the collar. The leash is suddenly wrapped tightly around Kagami's arms, keeping them bound behind his back. 

 

“All you had to do is ask us and we will give you what you want,” he calls out as Kagami could hear the rustling of pants and a belt, “all pets are rewarded when they behave, Taiga.”

Kagami squirms on the floor as he felt Akashi’s warms hands on his behind, pulling the thick flesh apart to slightly rub his hole, “we had so much fine last night. You enjoyed all five of us holding you just as much we enjoyed taking you.” 

 

“Stop,” Kagami hoarse voice calls out but it was too quiet and could not be heard over the sound of the tv.

 

Akashi goes to press his unwelcome digit into Kagami’s entrance, “I said no dammit!” Kagami shouts as he suddenly lifts his body up, sending the back of his head to crash into the front of Akashi’s head.  Kagami groans as from the pain yet it does not stop him from squirming away. 

 

   “Akashicchi!” The blonde haired male calls out when he witnessed the attack, “are you okay?”

 

   “I’m fine,” Akashi states as he lifts his head. There is a small cut where blood slowly streams down his face as his red, and now a golden eye stares down at Taiga attempting to squirm away. “Looks like our pet needs to be retrained but before that, he needs to be punished. Atsushi.”

 

Kagami looks past his shoulder to see the man, with the purple hair, stand up and move towards them.  Akashi moves towards Kagami and pulls back on the collar around his neck harshly, causing Kagami to choke and thrash around in a desperate attempt to flee. 

 

“Put him in the box,” Akashi states as he moves his hand and grabs tightly on Kagami’s dark red haired strands, pulling on them tightly causing Kagami’s head to tilt backward.  He uses his free hand forces Kagami to look at him, “and when you come out you will behave Taiga.”

 

   Kagami glares at the man as his lips purses together and spits all over Akashi’s face. Akashi facial expression turns dark as his hold on Kagami’s hair tightens resulting in Kagami to wince at the pain. Akashi suddenly loosens his grip and stands up, “get him out of my sight. I don’t wanna see him for the next few days.”

 

   Kagami continues to thrash around even as the man called Atsushi picks him up and holds him, bridal style. Kagami glares up at the man but the purple-haired giant does not pay him attention as he carries him through the living room and stops in front of a door. “Kise-chin,” he states as he nods towards the door. 

 

   The blonde strides over and opens the door as the purple-haired giant strolls in with the blonde trailing behind them. The room is barely lit but Kagami can see the huge black box in the middle of the floor. The blonde moves to the box and lifts a golden chain from his neck and lifts it from his neck, he brings the small golden key, which is slightly similar to the key Akashi has around his neck, he inserts it in the lock as Kagami thrashes his body around but the purple-haired giant holds on to him tightly and looks unfazed by Kagami’s attempt to escape.

 

   The blonde lifts open the box and the purple-haired giant strides over to the box and slightly struggles to keep hold of Kagami yet he managed to get him in the box anyway. The purple-haired giant reaches out his long arm and begins to pull down the lid and it creaks as he slowly pulls it down looking at Kagami’s devastated face. 

 

   Kagami shakes his head wildly as he opens his mouth, only speaking very hoarse inaudible words. His eyes start to water up as the lid became halfway close but the purple-haired giant just looks away from his silent, desperate plea and he quickly closes the lid of the box shut. 

 

   Kagami’s pupils widen as he is surrounded by darkness and tears began to stream down his face as he heard the click of the lock. He bites down on his lips as he attempts to thrash around in the box but there is not a lot of room, it is only big enough for his body as he lies there on his side with his bound arms. He attempts to call out but only whimpers can be produced, whimpers that could not be heard. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, see.  
> The entire thing isn't smut but there will be smut and not a ton of detailed smut.
> 
> Thank you for reading this slightly dark and twisted work of mine.  
> I came up with this idea when I was watching a movie, which I cannot recall the title, but in the movie, there were a group of friends who went in on the price of a very nice apartment so that they could bring girls there to cheat on their wives.  
> I am very excited to write this fiction and not every chapter will have full blown smut. I hope you look forward to the future chapters and that you enjoyed reading this chapter.
> 
> XOXO,  
> Symone Nicole.
> 
> P.S. feel free to leave comments, feedback, or questions!


	2. A Revelation

Midorima Shintarou, the doctor,  stands there with his arms crossed, and the taped fingers on his left hand are tapping the flesh near his elbow.  His green hair is perfectly groomed, and his light green eyes stare daggers into Akashi, who is calmly sitting in a black armchair drinking his green tea. 

 

   “A few days.” The green-haired Doctor states sternly.

 

   “That is correct, Shintarou,” Akashi responds as he crosses his leg over before looking up at Midorima, staring at the doctor with his red and golden eye.

 

   “We made an agreement when we bought it, Akashi,” Midorima states as he pushes up his glasses, “we all have a say in the punishment it receives.  You also promised-”

 

   “I know very well of the agreement made between us,” Akashi interrupts as he sets his teacup on the tea plate, which is placed on top of the end table. “I do not need you to remind me of it; however, I will not be treated that way by a mere pet.  Taiga will have to learn and carry out his full punishment.”

 

   “Bed sores.” Midorima Shintarou hisses, “the first time I charged you ten billion and eight hundred million yen.  The second time I charged you twenty-one billion and six hundred million yen.” 

 

   “Excellent quality is never che-”

 

   “This time I will charge you, forty-three billion and two hundred million yen,” Midorima pushes up his glasses, “per bed sore.”

 

   “Surely you must be joking, Shintarou,” Akashi inquires as he uncrosses his leg and sets his elbow on the arm of the chair.

 

   “You know I am not the one for jokes, nanodayo.”

 

   Midorima glares down at Akashi, who turns away from his stares as he rests his chin on the top of his hand.  Midorima sighs at Akashi’s silence, “I know you.  However, you read the information that was given to the five of us about our new pet.  I know how much it pleases you to have a man full of pride submit to you; however, patience is a virtue.”

 

   Akashi eyes slowly close as he inhales deeply, the light of a nearby candle flickers and cast shadows on Akashi’s face.  Akashi slowly exhales as he faces Midorima and when he opens his eyes both of them are the vibrant red. 

 

“Very well.” Akashi states calmly as he slowly stands up from the armchair, “I will return to my home and pass my time tonight by playing with Kouki and Nash.”

 

   Midorima turns around as Akashi stands up from the black armchair.  The two walked out the decently sized study room, and they stand up at the top near the wooden railing.  Midorima looks down to see that the living room and the kitchen seem to be empty.  “Of course those three would leave me to handle this,” Midorima mumbles under his breath as he follows Akashi down the set of stairs.

 

   As the front door of their shared loft closed, Midorima stands before the room that currently has Kagami Taiga detained.  It has only been eight hours since Kagami Taiga was forced and locked inside the small black box.  Midorima slowly opens the door, and there was not a sound from the man detained. 

 

He strides into the room and the only thing that could be heard is the shuffling of his slippers, and Midorima slowly lifts a gold chain from his neck.  He inserts his gold key into the lock and slowly turns his key and once the lock clicks he quickly lifts open the lid of the black box.  Midorima looks inside the box and sees that Kagami Taiga has cried himself to sleep, which is known due to the redness and the puffiness of his eyes.  

 

Midorima examines the condition of Kagami’s nude body and ignores the bite marks and the hickeys that were given to him the night before.  He does notice that Kagami has new bruises, small cuts, and dried blood on his arms from attempting to get out of the leather leash.  

 

Midorima noses sniff the air before his hand pinches it, “what is that dis-” Midorima stops when he sees that Kagami has urinated in the entire box.  He heavily exhales as he closes his eyes, and when his bright green eyes open he removes his fingers from his nose and slowly reaches out for the slumbering male. 

 

Midorima slowly gathers the large male in his arms, it is evident from his years of training as a doctor has been helpful with dealing with the bodily fluids seeping into the material of his shirt, the bandages on his fingers, and his hands.  Midorima holds Kagami close to him as he carries him away from the black box, and Kagami body slightly shivers as he unconsciously snuggles up closer to Midorima.  Kagami mutters something in his sleep and Midorima pauses as he looks down at the sleeping male, and he rolls his eyes just before he continues to walks down past the living room, the kitchen, and down the hallway passing Kagami’s room to climb the stairs once again.

 

He walks pasts rooms until he reaches the end of the corridor, he struggles to open the door by himself. He opens the door to an extravagant bathroom, and as he walks inside, Midorima glances towards the right and two sinks, with an onyx countertop, he glances towards the left and sees the screen door, which behind it is a toilet.  

 

The onyx countertop has shelves attached to underneath it as long as a stash of toilet paper.  Midorima walks further into the bathroom and sees a glass stand up shower at the far wall, he notices two lounges in the bathroom, and in the middle of it is a large bathtub, which is big enough to fit the owners of the apartment and their new pet.  He looks into the bathtub and notices that there are jets, and he sees the whirlpool setting on the edges of the tub.  He looks down at the slumbering male as he slowly lays him down on the cold tile floor.  

 

Midorima waits to see if Kagami will wake and when he does not stir Midorima takes the opportunity to remove the leash that held his arms bound.   He drops the Italian leather leash down on the floor watching as Kagami slowly pulled his arms close to his chest.  He ignores the sleeping male on the floor as he leans over and turns on the bath and sets the water temperature.  He turns around and sees a series of bottles placed upon a shelf, his eyes quickly read the labels and he reaches for the body soap.  As he walks away from the tub and towards a series of black bins while slowly pulling down his tie.  

 

The first bin has a bright red cloth, the second bin has a yellow cloth,  the third bin has a dark blue cloth,  the fourth one has a green cloth, and the last bin has a purple cloth placed inside.  Midorima stands before the fourth bin has he tosses his tie inside, he kicks off his slippers, he quickly undoes the buttons of his white soiled shirt, he undoes his belt and looks up at the wall behind the bins, “that’s right they haven’t installed that yet.” 

 

Midorima drops the belt and lets it pool around in front of his bin, and he quickly drops his black pants and reveals his basic white briefs.  It does not take long for the basic briefs to pool around his ankles revealing his green pubic hair and his soft uncircumcised member.  He lifts his legs away from his pants and his underwear; as he lifts up his foot he takes off his black socks.  Midorima tosses his clothes inside the bin just before he strides towards the onyx shelves and he takes two white towels and two washcloths.  

 

When he walks back towards the tub he sees that Kagami is curled up in a tight ball while lying down on the cold floor.  Midorima sets the towels on a nearby table and the wash clothes on the edge of the tub.  He bends to pick up Kagami and as he slowly lifts the sleeping male, Kagami’s eyelids start to twitch.  Midorima stands there waiting for the pet to wake as he stares at the progress of the current water level in the tub.

 

Kagami’s eyes slowly flutter open as they try to block out the bright lights of the bathroom.  He rubs his eyes before they suddenly widen and his pupils shake in fear as he looks up at the man that was holding him.  Midorima looks down instantly at the male and notices his pure fear for the doctor, “do not be difficult right now.”

 

Kagami eyebrows drop as he glares up at Midorima, which Midorima ignores Kagami’s murderous glare, after a few seconds Kagami glances around the room and sees the tub that is being filled.  He opens his throat and attempts to speak but a very horrible sound is produced, which fades away quickly.

 

“It will be best not to speak until I can properly look at your throat,” Midorima responds to the terrible sound. “Until then you will shake your head in disagreement or nod your head in agreement. Okay?”

 

Kagami glares as he slowly nods his head, “good boy,” Midorima responds with a voice devoid of emotion. “Do you need to use the restroom?  While you were… detain you urinated on yourself and I was soiled when I removed you from your… punishment.”

 

Kagami face grows red, as he averts his gaze, “it is not like you could have done anything about it, nanodayo.” Midorima stands there patiently, “do you need to go or no?”

 

Kagami slowly nods his head as he looks down at Midorima feet, which it seems the doctor recently received a pedicure at the neatness of his nails.  Midorima carries the pet towards the toilet, “this bath is for us; however, in your own room you have your own private bath.” 

 

Midorima stands in front of the screen door and attempts to open but Kagami reaches over and pulls back the screen.  “Blink once if you need to urinate and blink twice if you need to pass a bowel movement.”

 

Kagami eyes widen as he stares up at Midorima, “well?” Kagami blinks three times, “I see.  If you can’t stand then I will assist you.” 

 

Midorima lowers Kagami, who lowers his bare feet on the tiled floor, and as he attempts to stand on his own his knees buckle and he falls onto Midorima.  

 

“Standing is still difficult,” Midorima mutters to himself as he lifts Kagami up from him underneath his arms.  Kagami glares at the toilet as he holds his member in his hand and starts to urinate inside the toilet.  The sound of the urine hitting the water echoes in the bathroom, along with the water flowing into the tub, Kagami shakes his member when he finishes and he glares back at Midorima.  

 

Midorima slowly turns Kagami around and helps lower him on the seat of the toilet seat, and he nudges towards a basket that has extra toilet paper inside.  “I’m going to go check on the water in the tub; therefore, when you are done throw one of these out and I will come get you.  Please make sure to wipe thoroughly.”

 

Kagami glares at Midorima as he scowls, “Doctor habits are hard to shake,” Midorima responds as he turns around and leaves Kagami alone. 

 

Kagami notices the red scratch marks on the back of the doctor as he watched the green-haired man walk out of his sight.  He glances around at his arms and can see the imprint left by the Italian leather leash and the small cuts.  He glances down at the side of the toilet and sees a set of magazines, and he reaches over for the box and places it on his lap, being careful of his bare member.  He looks at the magazines inside the box which there are a variety of magazine: a magazine about popular celebrity news,  a magazine about the latest dessert trends, a magazine all about basketball, a magazine with naked men in lewd poses, a magazine with women with huge breasts on the cover, and the last magazine is entirely about sex toys and bondage. 

 

Kagami sets the box of magazine back down in its designated spot just before he flushes the toilet.  After Kagami wipes his rear, rather thoroughly, he looks down at the small bin of toilet paper and pushes it away with his foot.  He reaches out towards the wall and slowly stands up on his shaking legs.  A weird sound escapes his mouth, which it sounded like him cursing before he bit down on his lips.  While clinging to the walls and standing on shaking legs, which they look like they will give out any moment now, Kagami stubbornly moves out of the bathroom.  

 

It took a few moments before he reaches the door frame and he looks up at himself and could see the variety of marks across his body, that made an arrangement of colors.  There were bite marks that were burning red and huge hickeys that even looked a reddish-purple on his tanned skin.  His eyes slightly tear up as he looks away from his image as he slowly walks around the corner.  

 

When Kagami walks around the corner he comes in contact with Midorima who is standing there with his arms crossed. “Your profile said you were very stubborn, and I am not even surprised.”  Midorima holds out his arm, “the tub is in the middle of the room so clinging to the wall is useless, nanodayo.” 

 

Kagami glares at him as he slowly reaches out from Midorima and when he steps closer to the doctor his legs give out and Midorima catches him.  Midorima just stands there for support as Kagami slowly pulls himself up until he was standing.  Slowly Midorima leads Kagami to the tub and stayed silent as Kagami struggled to walk with his support but eventually the duo made it towards the steps of the tub.  Kagami’s eyes widen when Midorima quickly lifts him up in his arms and he glares at the doctor as Midorima lowers him inside of the warm water.  

 

“Let me see your arms,” Midorima orders as he places two washcloths on the edge of the tub, and Kagami extends his arms as he watches the doctor step inside the tub and the water slowly rises. 

 

Midorima gently holds onto his arms as the other hands pick up a cleaning cloth.  Midorima wipes away the dry blood as he examines the bruised skin and the small cuts. 

 

“Nine hundred million yen,” Midorima states suddenly as one of Kagami’s eyebrows rise in confusion.  “We each paid nine hundred million yen which is a total of five billion and four hundred million yen.  That is how much they deemed your worth because of your virgin status, your talents, and your skills.”

 

Midorima looks up and sees his Kagami puzzled face and he sighs as he wipes away the dry blood on the other arm with a new cleaning cloth. “You recently returned to Japan, correct?” 

 

Kagami nods his head. “Do you remember signing any papers recently?” Kagami slowly nods his head, “did you even read the papers?” Kagami shakes his head as Midorima heavily exhales, “always read before you sign, nanodayo.  Except I guess that doesn’t apply to you now.”  

 

Midorima tosses the dirty cloth in a bin on a far wall, “the papers you signed was an agreement you made to give up all your rights.  The person you were before you signed your signature no longer exists.  If I remember correctly,” Midorima states as he removes his glasses and places them in an outside bin hanging in the tub. “You signed your rights and your humanity away to be sold to settle some gambler’s debt.”

 

Kagami shakes his head wildly as he holds onto his arms, he stares down at the water as he shuts his eyes tightly.  He opens his mouth, “he would never-” his voice is straining enough to the point it causes Midorima to wince.

 

“Do not speak,” Midorima orders as interrupts Kagami. “He would never trick you?” Midorima clicks his tongue as he watches Kagami nod his head, “then why are you here, nanodayo?”

 

Kagami eyes widen before he looks away from Midorima, but Midorima can still see those dark red eyes forming tears.  Midorima leans back and extends his arms as he watches Kagami wipe away his tears.  He closes his eyes as he soaks in the warmth of the tub as he ignores Kagami troubled state and does not provide his sad pet any form of comfort.  Kagami’s face is bright red, he bites down hard on his lips, he continues to wipe down the string of tears that flow from his eyes, and his right hand is clenched tightly in a fist to the point where his fingernails mark the palm of his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading chapter two of this work. 
> 
> I thought of multiple scenarios of Kagami getting out of the box but the more I thought about, especially in class, I could see Midorima confronting Akashi on Kagami's behalf due to the possible health factors. If you do not know what a bed sore is or never seen one... if you get queasy easily I would not google photos of bed sores, they are something that one would want to avoid and if Kagami were in the box for three days unable to move he definitely would have developed some bed sores.
> 
> Also, Akashi is the only one out of the five that has other pets, which I thought of multiple combinations of pets until I settled on Kouki and Nash.
> 
> Now you all know you have information about how Kagami got himself into his current predicament. 
> 
> I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading and mostly for your patience with my updates. Hopefully, when school is over I can update more frequently with my list. I hope you enjoy how this plot develops.
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments, feedback and/or questions.
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Symone Nicole
> 
> P.S it is 5:15 AM and I apologize for my mistakes and will fix them at a later date. So goodnight (or good morning?) Oh sorry there wasn't even a glimpse of smut in this chapter but in chapter three I planned (currently) that Kagami will have a little training session of some sorts.


	3. Chapter 3

“Take a seat,” Midorima instructed as he gestured towards the couch.

 

Kagami looked around the living room cautiously as he approached the couch. The long soak in the bath helped relaxed his muscle and with his stubborn attitude and persistence he walked out of the bathroom.  He tugged on the thick collar around the neck as he sat on the couch.  The only thing he was wearing was a fuzzy white robe.  The doctor insisted that he dried their hair before leaving the bathroom, and he applied bandages to his serious bruises. He looked over his shoulder to see the doctor rummaging around the kitchen, while wondering where the other men could have gone.

 

When Midorima did return, his arms were filled with a box, a chart that was hanging on the wall, a medical bag and two bottles of water. He sat right in front of Kagami while he placed the items around them.

 

“Open wide,” Midorima responded as he rummaged through his personal medical bag.

 

Kagami did just as the doctor asked and the doctor didn’t say anything as he looked at his throat.  He didn’t speak until after he was putting his tools away, letting Kagami know that he could finally close his mouth.

 

“Your throat is strained.  I’ll give you some tablets to suck on to ease the pain. Would you like Cherry or grape flavor?”

 

Kagami responds to the question with a ridiculous look causing the doctor to sigh.

 

“Listen and listen well. Your time here doesn’t have to be like living in hell. You will never have to go inside that box again if you are a good pet.” Midorima nonchalantly stares Kagami right in the eye taking on his heated gaze. “You did not mishear me, pet. If you are good, you can live a life that others will only get to experience in their dreams.”

 

“Since you were such a good pet during bath time here is a special treat just for you. Bottled water.” Midorima holds out the bottle for Kagami who cautiously takes it. “At least show some proper thanks.”  Kagami stares daggers at the doctor obviously not going to thank the man for a bottle of water.  Midorima sighs, “well every pet can be trained due time.”

 

Midorima picks up the chart holding up so that Kagami can read it. The chart is a calendar on a dry eraser board and the writing was written neatly. “Here are the rules. On Sundays and Mondays you will be here by yourself, unless one of us decided to be here. Don’t even think of trying to escape. We are on the highest floor of this apartment complex, the main door can not be opened from the inside without a special card, and you will be chained up to the post in your bedroom.”  The sound of the plastic crackling makes Midorima pause as he notices Kagami’s hand crushing the bottle.

 

“We all have set days for when we will be here.  I’ll be here on Tuesdays, Kise will be here on Wednesdays, Murasakibara will be here on Thursdays, Aomine will be here on Fridays, and Akashi will be here on Saturdays.” Midorima takes a brief pause allowing Kagami to process this information.  “You will learn quickly that we all will have different expectations of you while we are here and if you are good you’ll get a sticker on your goodness chart. That’s where this will benefit you,” Midorima places the chart down as he picked up the box. The box was a small cube, decorated with a lot of glitter and had a small slit on top of the box. “If there is anything that you desire, write it down on a piece of paper and put it in this box. When you are have been a good boy and deserved to be rewarded we will look at your requests.”

 

Midorima places the box down on the ground, “any questions?”

 

Kagami glares at his lap, “why don’t you just buy a prostitute to be your damned human toilet.” Even though his voice was quiet it didn’t take away the venom in his words.

 

Midorima smirks as he stands. His fingers gently went through the short bright red locks of hair, starling the surprised man. “You’re not a human toilet.  You’re a pet, and being a good boy will benefit you.” He gathered the chart and the box before taking them to their correct place, leaving Kagami to sit on the couch to think on his words.

 

He didn’t have a long time to think about his current, and much unwanted situation. Soon, he hear laughter and taunts filling up the apartment followed by the closing sound of the main door.  Kagami turned his attention towards the source of sound, and he watched as the three men from earlier walk around the corner.  They were all in basketball gear, and the man with the dark blue hair and dark brown skin was holding a basketball on his waist.

 

The three men halted their conversation when they saw Kagami sitting there on the couch in a bathrobe.

 

“Heh, I didn’t think you’d be out so soon,” the man with the dark skinned smirked. “That took some serious balls what you did earlier.”

 

“Did you give him a bath, Midorimacchi?” The blonde-haired man asked as he quickly approached Kagami.  Without warning, he grabbed Kagami’s face tilting his head to smell across his neck. “No fair! I wanted to give him a bath too,” the blonde pouted just before Kagami pushed him away.

 

“Ow,” the blonde man pouted but was ignored by his newly acquired pet.

 

“This idiot right here is Kise,” Midorima stated as he gestured towards the blonde. “He is the one that will be here on Wednesdays.”  He points towards the dark-skinned man, “that one, Aomine, you’ll see on Fridays.  The giant is Murasakibara and you will see him on Thursdays.”

 

“Oi, why am I just _‘that one’_ you pri--”

 

“I’m not an idiot, Midorimac--” A loud growling sounds interrupts Kise’s complaint, and the source of the sound was coming from Kagami’s very empty stomach.

 

Kagami looked down at his covered stomach just before another sound of hunger waved through. Before he could look up, a pair of honeyed eyes were right in front of his face.

 

“You’re hungry,” Kise stated. “Would you like some food?”

 

Kagami simply nods his head once. Kise clicks his tongue, “now that isn’t how a pet properly asks for something from its master.”

 

Kagami glares at the floor as his hands tighten on the soft bathrobe. Kise stands above him before he softly sighs, “Here is Lesson number one: how to properly ask something of your masters.” Kise gently grabs Kagami by the arm, gesturing for him to stand up but putting enough strength to show that he will use force if needed.  After a few passing seconds in the awkward silences, Kagami stands up much to Kise’s delight. “Good boy,” he praises him as he ruffles Kagami’s hair.  

 

“Now let’s get you out of this robe. I know you have to be hot wearing this,” before Kagami could protest Kise had him out of the robe, and was sitting down on the couch in front of him, admiring the nude body of his pet.

 

Kagami’s cheeks flushed red from anger and embarrassment as he stood there keeping his hands over his genitals and his eyes staring daggers at the floors.  He didn’t have to look at the other men to know that there eyes were fixated on him because he could feel their lustful, intense gazes.  “Now this is better,” Kise stated as he bundled up the robe and placed it beside him. “The next step is to get on your knees in front of me.”

 

The sudden bluntness of the request startled Kagami, but his need for food and the growling of his stomach was becoming more intense.  Believing that there will be a promise of food after this brief moment of embarrassment.  He slowly lowered himself onto his knees while giving Kise the most murderous look that he could conjure.

 

“Good boy,” Kise praised again with a wicked smirk. He doesn’t verbally speak his next command, but communicates for Kagami to come closer as he beckoned him with his finger.  When Kagami complied, he pat his head and mutters the word good boy again. “Now the final step is to suck my cock.”

 

Kagami’s eyes grew wide, suddenly wanting to punch the man and move back away at the same time. However, Kise’s hand was firmly on the back of his neck--halting any action of retreat.  “There is no need to run away. You’re going to be a good boy right?”  While his dominant hand kept a firm hold on the back of Kagami’s neck, his other hand was pulling out his hardening member from his basketball shorts.

 

Kise pushes the other’s face closer to his member, watching as Kagami turned his head to keep it out of his sight. Yes, the red-haired man was starving and he couldn’t remember the last thing he ate. He surely doesn’t remember anything of the events that occurred before he woke up on those silk sheets.  He was so hungry but he was not going to suck some guy’s dick for a meal.

 

The warm tip of the head of the blonde’s cock was rubbing against Kagami’s cheek. “It won’t be as you think it will be Tagiacchi. You want to be a good boy for us don’t you?” Kise asked in the most sweetest tone. “You can be such a good boy for all of us, I know you can do it.  I know you don’t want to go back inside that box again.”

 

Instantly, Kagami stopped fighting against the slight pulls on his neck.  His eyes widen dramatically as he looked down at the wooden floor. He knew his options. He could be good and suck a cock for a meal or he could be bad and end back in the box.  That small cramped, dark box.  Locked inside, defecating and pissing on himself, starving, never knowing when he will be getting out of that hell box. He stomach growled with another demand for food, and Kagami slowly turned his head towards the phallus before him.

 

“Good boy,” Kise cooed as he ran his fingers again through his red locks of hair. “Now, give it a lick.”

 

Kagami swallowed his saliva despite the fact that his mouth felt dry. He slowly stuck his tongue out, giving a small lick on the head of Kise’s phallus.  It tasted slightly salty from the sweat. “Keep going, Tagiacchi. You’re such a good boy that I know you’ll be careful of your teeth.”

 

Lick after lick, the strokes of his tongue got longer and he couldn’t look up at those honey eyed to feel the steamy look that made his skin grew hot.  He knew that the others were staring at him as he was going to suck a cock for a meal. After licking the from the head to the bottom of the shaft a few times, Kagami knew that if he continued like this the man will never cum soon. The quicker the man cums, the quicker he will finally get some food. Without even needing to be told, Kagami soft lips wrapped around the head of Kise’s cock, causing the blonde to sigh. He wanted to tune everything the blonde say out but those muttered, sweet praises always found a way inside his head. “Such a good boy, didn’t even have to tell you what to do next.”

 

Kagami never sucked a dick before but he had seen it shown before in porn plenty of times. Every pron he ever saw always started with an introductory blowjob. It didn’t look like it could be that hard.

 

“Guess they were telling the truth about you being a virgin,” Kise stated from above his fingers touching his skin. “You’ve probably never even received a blowjob before… you’re kinda bad at this.”

 

Kagami’s cheek quickly grew red with anger as soon as he was removing his lips from that annoying cock Kise’s warm hands were wrapped back around his neck, keeping him in place. “Don’t be angry,” Kise pouts his lips. “You’ll get better in time. Even though it’s not the greatest I like watching you serving me so earnestly.”  

 

Kise holds his finger right at the entrance of Kagami’s mouth, “open up.” He orders as he slowly pushes his finger in, “bob your head up and down but also suck on my finger.”

 

With a glare, Kagami did just as he was asked. “Good, now every so often lick it.”  After a few seconds, the finger was gently removed from his mouth only to be greeted by the hardening flesh. “You can do it,” Kise stated softly as he gave him a soft nudge.

 

Kagami tried again at sucking the man’s cock, being very mindful of his teeth. Slowly he sucked down the head of Kise’s member, remembering the acts he performed in the brief demo on his finger. When he took more of the phallus inside his mouth, he started to hear small praises from the blonde. He didn’t stop performing fellatio because he needed the blonde to cum. He needed to eat something.

 

“So good, Taigacchi,” Kise muttered repeatedly as his fingers were caressing his hair.  Kagami noticed the tightening grip on his hair, believing that he was going to finally cum soon. Every second spent with his mouth around this guys cock felt like an eternity. He didn’t expect for the man to push his head down, forcing his cock through Kagami’s throat.

 

The suddenness of the action cause Kagami to protest, but with his mouth filled with cock only pleasurable vibrations were returned to Kise. “That’s good, so good,” Kise groans as he slowly starts to pump his cock in and out of the tightening throat. “Be good for me and relax, okay?”

 

Kagami made a mistake of looking up at those honeyed eyes and he was captured in lust-filled gazed. Kise never looked away from Kagami’s hate filled eyes as he fucked the man’s throat. He continued to praise him for being good for him as he got closer to his release.  “This is the best way to ask us for something okay, Taigacchi?” He smirked to himself as he looked into those fury red eyes. “I guess you can’t really ask for anything with your mouth filled with my cock, huh?”

 

Kise pulled his member out, keeping the swollen red head resting on the tip of Kagami’s tongue. “What did you want from me, my sweet pet?”

 

“Food,” his strained voice stated barely above a whisper.

 

“Hmm, that’s not right,” Kise responds. “ It’s ‘Master, I’ve been a good boy may I have some food please?’ Just like that.”

 

Kagami’s mouth grew dry, his throat was aching, and his stomach was eating itself inside out. “Mas-master. I… I’ve been a-a good boy...  may I have some food…  please?” Kagami kept his head bowed and the only response he received from the blonde was the pushing of his member back inside his mouth.

 

Both of Kise’s hand were on the side of his Kagami’s head as he fucked Kagami’s throat without warning. When Kise finally reached climaxed, he released his seed down Kagami’s throat and made sure he swallowed it all.

 

“So good,” Kise repeated as his hands caressed Kagami’s cheeks. “Isn’t he a good boy, Aominecchi?”

 

“The best.” Aomine responded as he rubbed his erection through his pants.

 

Kise stood up, pulling up his basketball shorts. “I’ll be back with food, but make sure you take care of the others too.”

 

Kagami eyebrow’s furrowed, his irritation and confusion growing quickly. “You basta--”

 

“Shhh” Kise stated as he placed his index finger over Kagami’s lips. “Look at ‘em.” Kagami’s eyes scanned the room to look at the other three men. “They got all hot and bothered from watching you. And, I bet my semen was a nice little snack.”  Kise tenderly ran his fingers through Kagami’s hair as he knelt in front of him, “sooo be a good boy for Aominecchi, Murasakibaracchi, and Midorimacchi.” He kissed Kagami on gently on the forehead just before he left the living room.

 

Kagami knew he left when he heart the sound of the main door closing. Within a second, right in front of his eyes was a phallus thicker and longer than the last.

 

“C’mere our good little pet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo  
> I just kind of wrote this chapter and decided to just go ahead and finally update this story. I don't know how I feel about it but I'm not allowing myself to think about it otherwise I wouldn't be posting it right now.  
> So please let me know what you think about this chapter.  
> As always, thanks for reading and feel free to comment below.  
> <3  
> P.S sorry any mistakes


	4. Chapter 4

Dark red eyes snap open, his heart pounds loudly in his chest.  His fingers tighten on the silk sheets as he woke up from a nightmare.  He closes his eyes in an attempt to calm down as he curled up on his side, and the sound of the clanking metal reminded him that he was living in a nightmare. He continues to lay there in the darkness for what seemed like hours with a want to never leave the bed.  However, the lingering taste in his mouth was a mixture of maji burger and cum. 

 

The lingering tastes from last night grew stronger until he couldn’t take it anymore. He threw back the covers on his bed and when he was going to step out of his room he remembered that he had his own bathroom. 

 

“I don’t have to ask you bastards for shit if I do it myself,” he mutters as he turns on the lights and his eyes quickly narrow on the possible bedroom door.  He throws the door open to find a bathroom that looked better than the one he took a bath in with the doctor.  Their bathroom was nice, but his own bathroom looked to be more expensive. 

 

He walked around the bathroom with bare feet on the cold tile floor examining the shower, and the tub.  He also was opening all the cabinets, and drawers.  He located his toothpaste and his toothbrush, which wasn’t just randomly bought. It was his preferred brand and even the toothpaste was his favorite flavor. He brushed his teeth angrily as he brushed away their lingering taste. He thought of last night with the maji burgers which Kise bought the exact way he likes them and the exact amount he always eats. After searching through the cabinets every personal care item was the brand he always bought. It could all just be a matter of chance, or they could have investigated his lifestyle. 

 

He spits out the paste into the basin. “Those fuckin’ bastards,” he mutters just before he starts brushing his teeth once more.

 

After he brushed his teeth, Kagami started investigating his bedroom. The first piece of furniture he investigated was the end table next to his bed. It only had one drawer and when he opened it he found love lotion and different varieties of condoms.  His cheeks turned red as he closed the drawer harshly, he quickly made his way to the dresser.  The black dresser wasn’t very tall with six drawers. The first drawer he opened was empty, and the next drawers he continues to open were also empty. There wasn’t any socks, clothes or any underwear for him to wear. 

 

“There better be some fucking clothes in here,” he mutters as he opens the last drawer. It wasn’t empty but it did not contain what he desired. Inside the last drawer were adult toys, and he quickly realized the dildos because they exactly remind him of the dicks he sucked last night. In annoyance, he closed the bottom drawer, and he stood up quickly looking around the room for anything else he has yet to open.  There was nothing.  He paced in front of the door connecting to the living room, not wanting to go out but he knew he couldn’t keep them from coming inside his room.  His hand rested on the doorknob as he looked down at the cuff on his ankle reconnected to the chain.  He didn’t even know how far this chain could reach, but he was willing to find out. 

 

He opened the door slowly, peeking through the crack seeing the light from the kitchen emitting into the hallway.  He had no idea if anyone was home as he opened the door more and didn’t hear a sound.  He glanced down at the cuff on his bare ankle just before he took a step outside of his room.  He halted for a second, waiting for someone to come down the hall wanting to play.  He shook his head, wiping his face just before he walked down the hallway towards the kitchen.  His chain followed him announcing his movement to whoever was listening. 

 

Kagami stood in the arch of the hallway looking at the kitchen noticing a plate filled with food on the counter.  He approached the counter and he snarled when his eye made contact with his personalized dog bowl.  He spun the back of the bar stool to take a seat, but he paused momentarily pulling on the collar around his neck.  He let go of the back of the bar stool chair and grabbed the plate of food, it was a simple spaghetti and meatballs.

 

He brought the plate closer to his nose as he walked into the kitchen looking for a fork.  “It smells alright,” he mumbled as his stomach grumbled. 

 

He went to pull open one of the drawers but it wouldn’t budge, “what the fuck?” He grumbled as he pulled on the drawer again harder but it still would not pull out. He removed his hand from the handle and he noticed the lock on the drawer, he finally looked around the kitchen and noticed that every drawer had a lock on it including the cabinets and the refrigerator.  “They are fuckin’ insane,” he stated as he looked at the locks keeping him from providing food for himself.  His stomach growled and he looked down again at the plate of spaghetti with plenty of sauce and many meatballs.

 

Kagami grumbles as he picks up the sauce covered noodles with his fingers as he leans on the counter.  He grimaces as he chews the noodles that were over-cooked and the sauce was obviously from a can. At least it wasn’t maji burgers with cum, and even those burgers still tasted good with the extra sauce.  Kagami shakes his head again as his hand went through the pasta again gathering noodles and one of the meatballs. The meatballs weren’t that great either regardless he continued to eat the pasta. 

 

He glanced up in the middle of his meal, sucking up a noodle as he heard the opening and closing of a door that wasn’t the main door.  He watched as Aomine walked through the glass door from outside, he had a towel around his neck, wearing dark blue swim trunks, and his body was dripping with water.  Aomine was using the towel to get the water out of his ears, and he turned around seeing Kagami standing there eating his pasta with his hands. Kagami flinched when they made eye contact and how those dark blue eyes looked at the mostly eaten pasta, and his sauced covered hands.

 

“You like eating that?” Aomine pointed towards the dish. 

 

“It’s shitty, but I’m hungry,” Kagami responded just before he brought more noodles and meatballs towards his mouth. 

 

“You could have asked,” Aomine stated, his voice muffled from towel as he wiped the water from his face.

 

“Fuck that,” Kagami snarled, “it was right here on the counter.”

 

Aomine’s intense eyes narrowed on Kagami just before he smirked, “I don’t give a shit that you ate that pasta.  Kise made it and he is in no way good at cooking.” He started stalking towards Kagami examining his nude body.

 

Kagami looked away as he dropped the meatball that was between his fingers back on the plate, “why the fuck don’t I have any clothes?”

 

He didn’t hear a response but he saw those dark hands on each side of him holding onto the counter.  “You don’t need clothes,” Aomine responded close to his ear, and Kagami could smell chlorine on his body. 

 

Kagami eyes snapped up to that pining gaze, “I do to need clothes. I don’t need to be naked all the time.”

 

“Why do you want to cover this body?” Aomine stated as he lustfully looked down at Kagami’s nude body, he licked his lips when he remembers how this body felt under his hands. “You should be seen by all of us.” 

 

“I still want clothes,” Kagami responded as his hand went to cover his phallus that was under an intense gaze.

 

“Are you asking?” Aomine responded, and Kagami could hear the suggestion in his voice. 

 

His grip on the plate tighten and his lips formed into a tight grimace as he stared down at the ground. 

 

Aomine quickly noticed Kagami’s reluctance. “Look,” he called out, and he waited until Kagami looked up at him. “I’m not gonna through all that hassle of convincing you to fuck.  You got a nice ass, and all I wanna do is feel it squeezing on my dick. So, if you want this,” Aomine stated as he took Kagami’s hand, making him grab his crotch, “you’re gonna have to ask for it.”  He released his hold from Kagami’s wrist, and his hand quickly moved away from the man’s privates. 

 

Aomine looked at his reddening face as he backed away, and he glanced towards his good boy chart. “You got one sticker so far, I think for every five stickers we look at your requests.” 

 

Kagami glanced over at his good boy chart, the sticker reminding him of what he did to earn it. Four more times he would have to be a good boy for him to get some clothes.  He would have to do what they wanted to get some food since the kitchen was on a complete lockdown.  He set the plate on the counter as he watches Aomine walk away with water still dropping down from his body. 

 

“You bastard hold up,” Kagami grumbled as he called out for the retreating man. 

 

Aomine turned around and looked at him waiting. 

 

“I don’t want to be your pet,” Kagami stated his stomach was churning, and his mind was screaming. “I can take care of my damn self, I don’t need to be taken care of and I sure as hell don’t need to be a good boy for any of you!” 

 

“What a shame,” a voice spoke that did not come from Aomine’s mouth, but he remembers that voice well. His heart quickly beat as his head turns towards the man who had him locked up in that box. Right behind Akashi were the other three men who all wanted to be his master. “I came back hearing that you were being such a good boy--”

 

“Don’t--don’t call me that.” Kagami interrupted.  “When I signed those papers, I was tricked, legally speaking the contract is not valid.” 

 

Akashi softly smiles, but his smile and his gaze were cold. “That is true. Let me tell you some more truths.” Akashi stated as he approached Kagami, and Kagami wanted to walk away but he couldn’t move as those bright, cold eyes were on him. “We paid a lot of money for you, and if you want to go you have to pay us back every single yen. That’s five billion and four hundred million yen, plus twelve million yen for this penthouse, and then we’d have to calculate the costs on furniture and miscellaneous cost.” Akashi stood right in front of Kagami and with a smirk on his lips he continued, “like the maji burger you had last night. I heard you quite enjoyed your meal.”

 

Kagami’s face quickly grew red from embarrassment and hate. “I can give you guys monthly payme--”

 

“No, you are going to pay us all at once.” 

 

“I don’t have that kind of money saved up!”  Kagami barked. 

 

“I know you have about five hundred thousand yen in your savings account.” Akashi paused as he looked down at his body, “you don’t want to be our pet and you don’t have the means to pay us.”

 

“You shouldn’t be buying fucking humans, find someone else who wants to be kept” Kagami responded with a defiant glare.

 

“A toilet will have to do ‘til then.”

 

“Wh--” In one quick movement, Akashi knocked the man out, catching his limp body in his arms. 

 

“I didn’t want it to come to this,” Akashi responded softly as his hand went through Kagami’s hair softly.  “Ryouta, unlock his chain. Shintarou, set it up.”

 

“It’s a shame really,” Kise pouted as he unlocked the chain.

 

“Stop fuckin’ lying, Kise. None of us are going to believe you with your erection showing through your pants.” 

 

“It’s a conditional response, Aominecchi!” Kise whined as he stood up. “If this doesn’t convince him--”

 

“Then he will just go back broken,” Akashi responded as he picked up the male. 

 

They stood there and watch Akashi carry the larger man towards the room with the box.  Except, there was more in that room than just that cramped, dark box.

 

Kagami woke up with his head pounding, he moved his hand towards his head but they were restrained. His eyes snapped open and he moved his tongue feeling the thick ball that was in his mouth. He started panicking and he looked up to see his hands restrained above him, and he looked down to see his legs restrained. His legs were tied to his thighs, keeping him wide open and vulnerable. 

 

“I see that you are awake,” Akashi’s voice rang through the room. “We can get started now,” he stated as he stepped towards Kagami, sending shivers down the restrained man’s body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. They shall be fixed later.
> 
> Thanks for reading, for your patience, and I hope you enjoyed chapter 4! I was plotting and thinking that this story might be 14 or 15 chapters long. The semester is over so that means I have more time available to update my fanfictions.
> 
> Sincerely,  
> SN  
> P.S feel free to leave comments and/or questions.   
> <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW ahead.  
> 

His body goes cold as he stares at the bright red eyes in front of him, the dark gaze causes his blood to shiver.  He closes his eyes tight as he slowly starts to move against his restraints only to not budge an inch. 

 

“You are only going to hurt yourself, Taiga.” Akashi spoke calmly, yet it did not calm the bound man in front of him. 

 

Taiga started to move more, cursing the man out except with the gag in his mouth all that could be heard was muffled sounds.  However, Akashi didn’t have to hear Kagami clearly to know that Kagami was pissed.  He could tell from the burning fire behind those dark red eyes glaring at him, and that heated gaze lit a fire in him.  As much as Akashi loves obedience, he couldn’t deny the arousal he was gaining from that angry gaze of a disobedient pet. 

 

The more Akashi walked closer to Kagami, the more the man started to move attempting to break his constraints.  He stood in front of Kagami, rolling up the sleeves of his button-up shirt, “just remember that all of this could have been avoided.”

 

Kagami created angrier muffled noises and Akashi felt like he was telling him to fuck off.  Akashi shrugged as he reached out, slowly caressing his ankle and his fingertips trailed up those defined legs until it reached the dark brown leather that had it bound to the thigh. Kagami’s blood ran cold from the touch despite Akashi’s hands were radiating warmth. 

 

“The finest Italian leather,” Akashi stated fondly as he caressed the leather strap. “I ordered it custom made just for you.  The color really does look great on your tanned skinned.” 

 

He ignored Kagami’s muffled noise which was more than likely more than likely curse words.  His hand continued on now traveling down those thick thighs that Akashi has dreamt about caressing.  The closer his hand got to his private parts, the louder the muffled screams grew and the more Kagami tried to move his thighs away from the touch.  

 

His fingers ran against Kagami’s soft member, “don’t worry, we will get you hard soon enough, Taiga.” 

 

Gently Akashi’s fingers wrapped around the soft shaft, stroking it as if it was some precious that could easily shatter.  His touch was quite decisive as he started massaging the phallus that acted positively towards his touch.  His thumb rubbed against the head of the awakening member, and it gently rubbed against the urethra.  While Akashi’s delicate digits were giving pleasure, his bright red eyes never once looked away from Kagami’s face. 

 

Kagami hated the touch and hated how his own body was reacting to the man touching him.  Immediately when Akashi wrapped his hand around his member it sent a shiver down his spine. Even with the gag in his mouth, he continued to cuss the man out, and he still continues to twist against his bindings ignoring the pain.  His anger grew when he started to feel pleasure from that man’s touch, he groaned definitely as he glared daggers at the man and a faint blush spread across his cheeks.  What pissed him off was the look he was receiving from Akashi, and it angered him that the intense look was making his body grow hot. 

 

“You have such a lustful body,” Akashi statement receives a death glare from the man.  He smiles, “this strong, well-defined body turns me on but what I like the most is the way it reacts.” 

 

Suddenly, Akashi’s free hand went and caressed Kagami’s chest, and one digit gently stroked his nipple.  Kagami’s body shivered at the touch and Akashi could notice as soon as it happened. “Even though you forgot that night your body remembers well,” Akashi responded as he watched that nipple become hard with only a few touches. “It feels good doesn’t it?” Akashi asked as he caressed Kagami’s face, his fingers traveling towards his soft hair. 

 

Kagami would have spit in the man’s face if it wasn’t for the giant ball in his mouth. 

 

Akashi just gave him a cold smile as if he knew exactly what he was thinking, however, he didn’t speak.  He just continued to work for his hand on that hard cock that was already dripping pre-cum, twerking those sensitive nipples, and his eyes watching every movement of Kagami’s body. 

 

Kagami continues to cuss the man out even though over time his cursing lost its bite.  He was somewhere between cussing the man out and groaning, and he was fully aware of the drool dripping down his chin and hated it.  What was annoying him the most was that he was so close to cumming, but not nearly close enough.  He knew his body was lost to him when his hips jerked into Akashi’s hand.

 

Akashi smirked as his hand that was teasing those sensitive nubs was sent down to the vulnerable hole, they gently traced around Kagami’s entrance.  Slowly one digit went inside Kagami’s tight hole dry, and Kagami winced at the sudden intrusion and he found the feeling to be very uncomfortable.  Akashi’s hand on his member never stopped, and when the digit touches a spot inside him it made him whine. Akashi barely touched Kagami’s special spot that always made his toes curl, and he smirked when he noticed Kagami’s body was asking for more. 

 

Kagami had no idea what happened when that digit grazed that spot, but he knew that he was craving for more and he hated his body for reacting this way.  After his body relaxed, a second finger was added inside of him and skillfully worked him open. When they pressed against that spot, his body jolted and his toes slightly curled. He closed his eyes tightly as he shivered and moaned from the pleasure, he was so close to cumming but it was not enough. He didn’t want to look at the man that was causing his body to react so, and thus he kept his eyes tightly closed. However, that didn’t mean he couldn’t feel those eyes staring intensely at him. 

 

When Akashi deemed he was taking two fingers well enough he finally lined up a third making a tight fit.  His hand wrapped around Kagami’s cock pace was quickening and he could tell the man had been close, so close, and he knew exactly how to get him over the edge. With the strokes of his and his deft fingers inside that tight sweet heat, every second Akashi was bringing his defiant pet closer to orgasm.  He could tell it was coming soon as if he could feel the heat gathering up in his own stomach. 

 

Kagami was too close to cumming. He wanted it to find release so bad and he tried not to think of how his hips were moving on his own.  He didn’t want to linger on the fact that his ass was filled with fingers and it still wasn’t enough.  His body’s reactions and craving made it feel foreign to him, the sounds he produced were moans he tried his hardest to hold back. He knew he was a second away from finally releasing, and could feel it in every nerve in his body.  His backed arched, toes curled, and his body shivered; however, there was a tight squeezing sensation on his member that kept him from his much-needed release. 

 

“You want to cum, Taiga?” Akashi asked.  He knew the man couldn’t speak but he wanted him to look at him. 

 

Kagami opened his eyes as he looked at the man, and weakly he shook his head in agreement. 

 

“You can’t cum now,” Akashi stated as he lifted both of his hands, touching Kagami’s body. Kagami could still feel a tight squeeze on his member, and he looked down to see that there was a cock ring wrapped around the base of his member. 

 

“It’s best you stay still,” Akashi stated as he pulled out a thin, short tube. “I don’t want you to be spilling too soon.”

 

Kagami shook his head violently as he watched that tube come closer to the head of his member.  It rubbed against his urethra and its coldness caused his body to shiver.  His loud muffled protests returned as Akashi started to insert that tube inside him of slowly.  He closed his eyes tightly to keep the tears back at the pain.

 

“There we go,” Akashi stated softly as he caressed Kagami’s face gently. “Now you’re ready.”

 

“Is he ready?” Kise asked as he opened the door. 

 

“You’re just in time, Ryouta.” Akashi stated as he started to unbutton his shirt. “You all can come in now.” 

 

With fierce eyes, Kagami watched as they walked into the room and he immediately noticed the lust lingering in their eyes. 

 

“Fuck Akashi,” Aomine groaned as he examines the state of Kagami’s body. 

 

“He looks sexy doesn’t he, Aominecchi?” Kise asked as he licked his lips in anticipation. 

 

Aomine hummed in agreement as he grabbed at himself through his pants. 

  
  


“What is the order Shintarou?” Akashi asked as he turned away from the man behind him.

 

“Murasakibara offered to go last. In the drawing, Aomine is first, you are second, Kise is third, and then me.” Midorima responded as he took a seat in one of the four seats in front of them. 

 

“Very well,” Akashi stated just before he turned around.  Aomine was standing beside him, he was already pulling out his harden member while everyone was else was taking a seat. “Since you have no desire to be our pet, you’ll be our toilet for now,” Akashi spoke with a coldness that caused Kagami’s body to shiver in fear.

 

Akashi walked towards his seat, and by the time he was taking a seat Aomine was lining himself up at Kagami’s entrance.  Aomine wasn’t wearing a condom but he did apply some lubrication to his member.  Through Kagami’s muffled shouts, Aomine pushed inside and once he was fully inside he sighed out of satisfaction. 

 

“Damn, I love this fuck hole of yours,” Aomine stated as he looked Kagami in those hate filled eyes. 

 

Kagami barked back a muffled response, which went ignored as the man inside him starting to pull out. His eyes closed tightly as that thick member was moving inside him as a dark blush spread across his cheeks. His body grew more shameful as Aomine showed his sexual prowess with his techniques, and he tried his best to keep his hips from moving on their own.  They tried to get that thick cock to hit that spot more and more until one hard and fast thrust had Kagami screaming as his vision went completely white. 

 

“Damn,” Aomine groaned as Kagami’s insides were tightening around his member just right. His lips moved towards Kagami’s ear, “you fuckin’ love my cock, and don’t you ever forget that.” 

 

Kagami’s body shivered at Aomine’s deep voice being spoken so low in his ear. Aomine’s pace quickly became brutal and intense, and he was quickly turning the man into a drooling, moaning mess all the way until he reached his intense climax.  Aomine groaned when he cummed, and he continues to thrust throughout his orgasm as he felt Kagami’s body shake around him.  His seed was piping hot and it felt like he cummed a lot inside the feeling alone cause Kagami to groan. When Aomine finally pulled out, his cock was still hard and Kagami knew that this wouldn’t be the end. 

 

Aomine pulled out a dark blue sharpie from his pocket, he opened the cap and made one tally mark on his ass.  Without pause, he returned to his seat as Akashi was already walking up pulling his member out. He looked at Kagami’s member that was shaking for release, and he tenderly traced his fingers under his shaft. He didn’t say a word just softly groaned as he took his time sliding inside of Kagami. 

 

His movement was different from Aomine; however, that doesn’t mean it wasn’t intense. He took his time thrusting, and when he knew he was going to move across that special spot he would press hard and drag across it slowly, making sure Kagami felt every centimeter.  Kagami’s toes curled tightly as he cried from the pleasure except tears were coming down his face since he couldn’t possibly cum. It didn’t take long before Akashi’s teasing movement grew faster, and Kagami grew excited when he felt a tug on the thin tube inside his member. 

 

He believed he was finally going to be able to cum, and he body anticipated it excitedly. However, the thin tube was pushed back down inside. Soon, the movement of the thin tube was mimicking the movement of Akashi’s thrusts and it was dreadful.  Kagami was crying out for his release as tears escaped the corner of his eyes. The thin tube was pushed back inside hard, his eyes opened wide as he gasped out, resulting in him choking on his own saliva.

 

With his eyes open, he could see the men watching him with their heated gaze. Aomine was slowly stroking himself, Kise was holding the base of his member, Midorima seemed to be stroking his member through his jeans, and Murasakibara just stared at him with an intense hunger. His eyes closed tightly as he body began to shiver, tightening around Akashi’s dick as he stilled and released inside of him. The thin tube was almost out and Kagami was hoping for it be removed, but his hopes were crushed as it was slowly pushed in as Akashi was slowly pulling out. 

 

With the thin tube back inside making Kagami whimper in distress, Akashi pulled out his bright red sharpie and made a tally mark right next to the dark blue.  He didn’t say a word as he turned around and walked back to sit. 

 

“Was it so good you couldn’t even speak, Akashicchi?” Kise asked as he stood up.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Ryouta.  I simply just don’t speak to human toilets.” Akashi stated as he leaned back in his seat and grabbed his drink. 

 

Kagami turned his head as Kise approached him, and he whimpered as he felt Kise sliding inside him. 

 

Kise groaned, “I swear you’re so perfect, you were made to be fucked.” 

 

Kise made it hard for Kagami to withdraw from this situation, it was the man’s deftly hands on his nipples, the motion of the phallus buried inside of him, and the fact that the man talked constantly. He commented on everything, like the way Kagami’s insides twitched when he pinched his nipples hard and how good Kagami was making him feel. He talked as much the time Kagami sucked him off, the only difference time he wasn’t being called a good boy, but a good toilet. A human toilet, that was what he was now. 

 

Kise’s movements were brutal and he spoke with soft endearment as he made Kagami’s body feel pleasure, and his mind feels shame from the pleasure he was feeling. When Kise finally reached his climax, Kagami’s body was shaking, tears falling down his cheeks, and his member was screaming for a release. Even Kise was winded from his own intense release, he rested his head against Kagami’s and kissed the tears that were falling down his face. 

 

Midorima was already standing behind Kise, he reached out and touched the man’s shoulder. “Kis-”

 

“Oh shit,” Kise groaned as he released inside of Kagami again except this time it wasn’t semen. 

 

Kagami’s eyes grew wide as he felt the warm liquid flowing through his insides, and his face grew burning hot as he realized what the man had done. 

 

“Did you just--”

 

“Yeah,” Kise gave a sheepish smile as he pulled out, which was followed by some urine trickling out. 

 

Midorima squeezed the bridge of his nose, “Kise you--”

 

“It was an accident seriously,” Kise stated as he held up his hand in defense.

 

Aomine started laughing once he realized what happened, “You’re such a sick, twisted bastard, Kise.” 

 

Kise blew Aomine a kiss after he made his golden tally mark. 

 

Akashi looked nonchalant at what just happened, “he is a toilet after all.” 

 

“You still could have waited until your second turn,” Midorima shook his head as he was sliding a condom over his member. His member was long and had a slight curve to it that was always pressing against Kagami’s sweet spot. 

 

Midorima’s movements were precisely calculated to receive certain reactions from Kagami’s body. At certain spots, he knew Kagami’s insides would squeeze more than others. He was controlling the tightness around his member, and it was helping to keep his climax at bay.  When his climax was getting closer, Midorima’s precise hits were becoming sloppy as he increased his speed. Kagami eyes closed tight as he could feel his climax wanting to be released but couldn’t find it exit. 

 

Midorima pulled out of Kagami roughly, he pushed his condom off as quickly as he could and he jerked his member quickly as his hand wrapped around Kagami’s neck.  He made Kagami look at him as he rubbed himself to completion, and Kagami watched his face as he finally reached climax. His eyes were closed, and his lips were slightly parted as he whimpered while his cum decorated Kagami’s skin. Midorima breathed out slowly as he removed his hold on Kagami’s neck, and after he made his mark with his green sharpie he went to take his seat without a word. 

 

“You look so beautiful when you cum Midorimacchi,” Kise commented as he leaned over towards the man.

 

Without wasting a second Midorima responded by pushing the man’s face out of his space, “go die.” He stated as he composed himself while Murasakibara stood up to finally take his turn. 

 

Kagami’s heart quickly increased as he panicked when he watched Murasakibara walk up towards him.  He took the man in his mouth, well he tried to take the man in his mouth. He knew Murasakibara’s member was huge, and he was honestly surprised that night when he kneeled between Murasakibara’s legs when that huge cock flopped out and hit him in the face.  He couldn’t imagine it inside him, and he couldn’t possibly believe that it was ever inside of him. 

 

Murasakibara noted the panic in his hate-filled gaze, he stood between Kagami’s spread legs, his body blocking the others from seeing. His fingers traveled down to Kagami’s hole and easily three of his long digits fit inside. While his fingers were making room for his size his lips were kissing up Kagami’s neck, tasting his slightly salty skin. He sucked on Kagami’s earlobe, “Don’t worry I won't hurt you,” he whispered softly and his deep voice caused Kagami to shiver. “Please, relax.”

 

When Murasakibara pulled away Kagami could see the honesty in his words, and he relaxed before he felt the head of that monster phallus rubbing against his entrance.  Kagami choked back sobs as he felt the head slowly pushing its way inside, and he felt so full when Murasakibara was finally inside him. 

 

Murasakibara’s movement was slow, careful, and drove Kagami’s body crazy. Each movement cause Kagami to whimper and his body to shake, he was fully crying now. It was too much stimulation with his tied up member and he was certain that if his cock wasn’t restrained he probably would have cum the second Murasakibara was inside of him. 

 

He could tell the man was holding back even after the slight increased speed in his thrusts, which was noticed by the serious look on the man’s face. His hips; however, moved to encourage the man to faster but Murasakibara never gave in to his body’s pleads. He held onto Kagami’s hips tightly to keep them still as he kept control, this moment was truly bittersweet. 

 

Murasakibara’s movement increased slightly as he was getting closer to his orgasm.  His movements were halted when Kagami’s body was shaking as he insides were gripping him even tighter.  He watched as Kagami threw his bad and heard the loud muffle moaned as he watched the drool seep out from the corner of his mouth.  Kagami’s dry orgasm pushed Murasakibara to his climax, and put the ones he watched from behind on edge. 

 

Kagami could feel the giant's breath on his neck as he was panting as Kagami’s insides were still tightening around him. They both were calming down from their intense orgasm just as Akashi walked up to them and stood between the two.  Akashi didn’t even look at him or say a word as his hand removed the cock ring from the base of his cock, and Kagami hissed as Akashi slowly pulled out the tube blocking his cum.  As soon as it was removed, Kagami’s body was cumming hard and his cum burst out of his body to dirty Murasakibara’s shirt.  He moaned from the much need release, and he whimpered when Murasakibara unexpectedly was cumming in him again, except it wasn’t as much as his first release. 

 

Finally, Murasakibara pulled out and he looked at the slightly gaping hole as he made his tally mark striking across the other four. Kagami could feel some semen slightly dripping out of his used hole for the others to watch.  He thought this was finally over, however, it was far from over. 

 

They took him over and over for what seemed like hours. When each one reached climax, they always left a tally mark with their color-coded sharpie. One round Kise marked his body with words using a black sharpie, Kagami watched him do it because Akashi moved a mirror in a room so Kagami could see himself being used. He wrote “Insert cock here” next to the gaping hole, “useless” on his stomach and used an arrow to have it pointing towards his sex, and much much more. 

 

At one point, Kagami passed out and he woke up in a different position but was still bound. This position they had him tied down to what felt like a table, and they even removed the gag that was in his mouth but replaced it with his cock. They kept this position because it meant that two of them could go at once. He was choking on one cock while being fucked with another even then with each climax his body was marked. Except now, he had a new set tallies for when they used his mouth, which they started marking on his cheeks.  

 

Kagami kept hoping for this torture to end, and he took solace in the moments when there wasn’t a cock in his mouth. He used those moments to cuss out the one he cummed deep in his throats or spitting on them, most of the time it was at them. 

 

Murasakibara was inside, the man was still holding back as he thrust inside of Kagami getting every reaction out of the man as he bounced on his cock. The others were fully spent and the thought of cumming again made their nuts hurt; however, Murasakibara was still hard enough to cum. He at least removed the man from his restraints, he knew Kagami's body was too exhausted to fight back and he enjoyed having the man bouncing in his lap.

 

When the door to the room open, it was followed by laughter and Kagami watched with horror as he watched Akashi let strangers into the room. 

 

“It’s a shame things quiet didn’t work,” the man spoke as he shorter, thinner man with black hair was pressing up against him, mewling even. 

 

“I’m sure we will find a pet that will suit us perfectly,” Akashi stated. “Whenever Murasakibara is done using the toilet you can take him back.”

 

Murasakibara pulled out of Kagami who whined, “Kiyoshi,” he mumbled unhappily.

 

The man Kiyoshi gave Murasakibara a bright smile and waved at him. “Don’t stop on my account.” When he opens his eyes and his gaze landed on Kagami, he felt his blood run cold. 

 

“Toilet, I’ve come to an arrangement with Kiyoshi, the owner of where we bought you. He is going to take you back and put you to work in the glory holes, you’ll be earning money but all the money will be coming back to us as your repayment.” Akashi spoke with such disdain, “It’s such a shame, I thought you would have been a great pet.” 

 

Kagami couldn’t believe his ears, he was going to leave only just to be used all the time by people he didn’t know.  He didn’t want to be a toilet, he didn’t want to be someone’s fuck hole. His name wasn’t toilet either, it was Kagami Taiga.  Tears quickly fell from his eyes as he looked up and saw the reflection of himself, he was covered in cum and Kise’s urine, he had tally markings all over his body, and his hole was ruined, gaping as cum was falling out of it. 

 

Kagami shook his head violently, “I do-don’t-” he mutters repeatedly, his voice was hoarse once again and he was crying hard.

 

Akashi walked up to him, grabbed him tightly by the chin and lifted his face up. “You don’t what?”

 

“toilet--I don’t wanna be a toilet.” Tears, pouring down his face as he repeated that he didn’t want to leave, that he didn’t want to become a toilet. 

 

“What do you want?” Akashi asked, looking down at him with his piercing gaze. 

 

“I wanna sta-stay here--”

 

“But we don’t need a toilet.”

 

“I’ll be your pet! I pro-promise, I’ll be a good boy, a very good boy.” Kagami’s body was shaking hard, he was gasping for every word through his hard cries. “I’ll be good, I’ll be good. Please, Master, I’ll be a good boy.” 

 

A small pleasant smile spread across Akashi’s face, “shh there is no need for all this crying Taiga.” He wiped the tears away from Kagami’s face, “look at you, we have to get you cleaned up. Do you want for us to give you a bath?”

 

“Please,” Kagami whimpered, “I’ll be a good boy.”

 

“I know you will be,” Akashi stated as he kissed Kagami on the forehead. “Atsushi, I hope you can take care of yourself. It is time for our pet to get a much need bath.”  He turned around and faced Kiyoshi, “I’m sorry, it looks like there was some change in plans.”

 

“No problem,” Kiyoshi responded with a bright smile. “C’mon Makoto, time to go home. I’m glad everything worked out after all.”

 

“Indeed,” Akashi stated as he was escorting the man out of the room.  He gave one final glance towards Kagami, who was being held in Murasakibara’s arms, and he knew everything was going to be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter! It was a very chilling chapter!   
> I've been thinking about this work a lot, mostly its duration. As always, I apologize for the mistakes I didn't catch. I'll revise this chapter on a future date.   
> Most importantly, thanks for reading this dark story. 
> 
> <3  
> S.N.  
> P.S I feel like some fluff is due.   
> P.S. Also, the ending of this story has not been finalized. ( I have some ideas) I would like to gather thoughts that will be taken into consideration. Feel free to post them in the contents or message me on tumblr.


End file.
